Some evaluators find it difficult to capture media evidence to use in the evaluation of their subjects, such as students, when the evidence becomes available because of their busy schedule and because of the fast-paced nature of many educational settings. Some evaluators find it even more difficult to give context to that evidence in an efficient, effective, and timely fashion because of similar constraints. Evidence may become stale, or context may be forgotten, as more time passes from the date and time the evidence became available or was observed by the evaluator.
A system and method are needed for evaluators to capture, give context to, and upload such media evidence on the fly as the evidence is observed or shortly thereafter.